


Least I Forget

by infricosator



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hope, Memory Loss, Slight Canon Divergence, everything is gonna be ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infricosator/pseuds/infricosator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole is slipping away, losing himself more and more in past and memories. His friends are worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least I Forget

He remembers, half-forgotten songs and rhymes; words fading, flashing and flickering away. Who was he, _who am I_ , who will I be!? A young mage, a prisoner, thrown in a pit of despair, left alone to rot and die, why?  The chants of spells still fizz on his lips, but no matter how much he tries to remember them they fade, flash and flicker away. Now I am but a different flash, with daggers flickering in the sunlight, _an assassin_ fading away into nothingness…

But there’s so much pain, hurting him and he can’t reach inside himself, _to forget_ , so he reaches to those around him, a single gift, the gift of forgetfulness, _for them._

_Who am i !?_

A hand on his shoulder jerks him awake, and for a moment he is still stuck in the Fade where memories are real. But then a voice, _rich and smooth, velvet and feathers_ , and Dorian calls him back…

 

* * *

 


End file.
